Going Pro
by human bludger
Summary: Oliver is going out for pro quidditch. On the way he learns to love something else besides quidditch I dont know bout the rating. But people in my story tend to swear alot. The story has gotten alot more action packed. So please read and review
1. Seeing old enemies

Disclaimer: I own this plot and that's about it  
  
Background:  
  
Oliver had been out of school for two years. He was going to try out for the Irish reserve quidditch team. He had wanted to play professional ever since he saw his dad play against England when Oliver was only 3 years old. His father Sean Wood had been the best chaser Scotland ever had. Now it was Oliver's turn to carry on the family tradition.  
  
~~~~~******~~~~~  
  
It was the first day of tryouts. Oliver did his ritual before the try out. He woke up at 5:57 exactly, ran around the lake (at his family's manor), he drink 2 goblets of pumpkin juice and ate one bowl of lucky charms. (He had grown accustomed to them when he visited the States) Try outs didn't start until 9:30, so Oliver talked to his dad for an hour.  
  
Oliver decided to show up at 9:00 to show respect to the team. He thought he would be the only person there, but there was another girl there. She was 5'7, very slim with long dark brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. Oliver was going to introduce himself when he saw the last person he wanted to see. Marcus Flint. Ex-captain of Slytherin. He was a very poor sport. He tried to hex Oliver after the first game he lost. (And he was only in second year.)  
  
"Well well if it isn't Oliver Wood." Said Flint "signed any autographs lately, Oh that's right you weren't the star of your team."  
  
Oliver could feel his face getting red. He noticed to pretty girl was watching them. Flint must have noticed too because he continued.  
  
"Have you even got a decent broom yet, you didn't even have a Nimbus 2000 if I do remember correctly."  
  
"Actually Flint I have a Firebolt XRT. Latest model"  
  
"Wood you don't deserve a broom that good. I bet you father spent his lifetime savings on it."  
  
"Actually, It was a present from the Scottish team. They just hired him as the new coach. Since you seem to want to talk about brooms may I ask what you have?"  
  
"You'll just have to see when I get out there."  
  
"You still have the Nimbus 2001 that Malfoy got you, don't you?"  
  
Just then Danny O'Riley (the captain of the Irish national team) came out to greet everyone. He spotted Oliver and Marcus  
  
"Ahhh I see you two know each other."  
  
"Unfortunately" they said through grinned teeth  
  
"Well I suggest you be civil if you plan to play on this team together."  
  
Marcus just glared at Oliver  
  
No if you can stop bickering like girls, Bring your arse over here, get a number and we will start tryouts"  
  
To be continued.  
  
Please r/r 


	2. Tryouts

I own this plot and that's about it

"Alright seekers follow Murray (a tall skinny guy about 24) Chasers and beaters go with Banks (a short stocky woman who reminded Oliver of a troll) and all you want to be keepers follow me," screamed O' Riley. "Bring you brooms and anything else you may need. No Lee (a small boy who looked 11, but was really 20) you don't need a cup we aren't playing Rugby."

Lee looked like he was about to cry.

O'Riley led all the keepers to a small clearing to the right of everyone. There were only three people going out for keeper. Oliver, a boy named Christian Samson (he was lean with short spiky blonde hair and green eyes), and a short girl named Kathy Sham (she had long auburn hair, and brown eyes).

"Alright, listen up. If you make it through these two days of tryouts, you will be my reserve keeper. I never miss a game so don't count on playing much. I am the star of the team, you can think of me as the one and only Quidditch god. "Said O' Riley "I guess you maggots better tell me your names. Banks gets mad if I don't make and effort to get to know you. All right your name and some stuff about you."

"I'm Kathy Sham. I'm from Paris and I am going to marry Fabio. Not many people know Fabio was a wizard. Lots of people think he takes a potion to get his hair like that, but he doesn't. And you better believe me because, my sister's, best friend's, brother's, aunt's, cousin's hairstylist is his hair stylist. So she would know."

Oliver thought that girl was off her rocker. He couldn't figure out why anyone would care that much. Obviously O'Riley felt the same way.

"Alright moving on" he said

"I'm Christian Samson. I'm from Glasgow. I won best looking at my school. I have three girlfriends. And they are all hotter than Fabio."

"Ok and last but not least you" he said glaring at Oliver

"I'm Oliver Wood. I'm from Dublin. I eat sleep and breathe Quidditch. And I don't really give a damn about Fabio."

At this Kathy passed out.

"Good Lord. I can tell this is going to be two interesting days of try- outs. MEDIWIZARD WE GOT A GIRL OUT COLD HERE" yelled O' Riley

after about fifteen minutes Oliver, O'Riley, and Samson finally started flying. O' Riley was very jealous of Oliver's broom. He kept trying to run into him. But Oliver was obviously a much better flyer.

"All right I can see that you can fly. Now let's see if you can block. Take position Wood. I am going to throw twenty Quaffles and see how many you can catch."

He threw the Quaffles a little harder than Oliver expected, but Oliver caught them all with great ease.

"Alright Simpson"

"Samson"

"What ever. Look your up."

He threw the Quaffles quite a bit lighter. Samson only stopped five. A loud whistle sounded, signaling lunch.

"Ok get out of here. But don't let me catch you disgracing the name of all keepers." said O'Riley.

Oliver went and bought some lunch. He found an empty table and sat down. Just then the pretty witch came and asked,

"May I sit here?"

"Huh"

"May I sit here?" she repeated

" Oh yeah of course, sorry"

"I'm Chloe O'Brien"

"Oliver Wood"

"So I here you don't give a damn about Fabio"

"You heard that"

"Yeah don't worry, I feel the same way. So what position are you going out for?"

"Keeper, you?"

"Beater"

"Wow we didn't have any girl beaters at my old school"

"I was the only girl beater at my school. I was also the best beater and Captain at my school.'

"Yeah I was captain for my team too. We finally won the Cup my seventh year. All thanks to Harry"

"Whose Harry?"

"Harry Potter"

"The Harry Potter?"

"Yeah. I liked to think of him as my little brother"

"I can't believe you go to play with him"

"Actually I was the one who taught him how to play quidditch."

"Wow"

Oliver and Chloe started having a really good conversation when who should come by but Marcus Flint.

"Hello beautiful" said Flint

"Bugger off Flint" said Oliver

"Yeah can't you see I'm having a very nice conversation with Oliver'

"You are?"

"You are?"

"Yes I am"

"Come on you know you want me," said Flint as he started standing. "Don't you wish you could have a piece of this"?

Flint now had the attention of everyone

"I thought you would get the point when I tried to behead you with a bludger"

At this everyone started laughing hysterically. Obviously everyone in Chloe and Flint's group was recalling the incident.

"I'll be right back I'm going to get more pumpkin juice. Would you like someone Oliver?" asked Chloe

"Yes please"

After Chloe was out of ear-shot Flint turned to Oliver and said

"Don't waist your time Wood, she's too good for you. Besides she's in love with me. She just doesn't know it yet."

"You keep thinking that Flint" replied Oliver

Chloe returned and Flint left.

"Do you know him from some where" she asked Oliver

"Unfortunately" he replied, "He went to hogwarts with me, He was Slytherin and I was in Gryffindor. We beat him in every game."

The whistle blew again signaling the end of lunch.

###

The afternoon of the practice was spent scrimmaging. The white team consisted of Oliver, Chloe, Shaun Harris (a short annoying beater), Nick White (a tall quiet chaser), Christa Hoits (a large chaser), Ryan Dippy (a fat chaser) and the seeker was Barney Albott. The Black team consisted of Christian, Bob Duds, Charlie Pickens (Beaters), Matthew Haggins, Marry Pierce, Flint (Chasers), and their seeker was Emily Fryye. Banks was referring, O' Riley was criticizing everyone and Murray was announcing.

"And the quaffle is released" Shouted Murray. "White takes control of the quaffle, passes to Hoits, back to White, He shoots. He scores. That's 10-0 white team."

"Samson what the hell was that?" screamed O' Riley "Catch the damn quaffle"

"Flint gets the quaffle and O'Brien hits him in the knee with the bludger. Man that girl is not too fond of Flint. Haggins recovers the quaffle and passes it to Pierce she shoots, Nice save by Wood."

"Lucky save Wood" said O'Riley "Don't get too cocky'

"Well we haven't seen much from our seekers yet. He look at Flint, I think he's trying to talk to O'Brien. Oh denied, she didn't bother waiting for a bludger, she smacked him with her club. Be careful boys she's vicious. White passes to Dippy, he tries to pass it back, but no, Flint intercepts it. He's getting kindda close to Wood; whoa he just chucked the quaffle at Wood's face. I think Woods out cold."

"MEDIWIZARD WE GOT ANOTHER GIRL OUT COLD" screamed O'Riley.

"Ok everyone dismount your brooms, 10 minute break" said Banks

"Oliver Oliver are you Ok" screamed Chloe as she ran toward him.

She sat down next to him and wouldn't move. The mediwizard said a simple spell and Oliver came to.

"W what happened" Oliver asked Chloe

"Flint threw the quaffle at your face and knocked you out" she replied "Are you sure your OK"

"Yeah my head just hurts a little"

Chloe helped him up and onto a bench

"You went down pretty hard are you sure you're Ok"

Oliver looked at her and saw true concern in her eyes.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I'll be Ok, Thanks"

"Thanks for what?"

"I guess just caring"

She just gave him a smile and a hug. (This caught him a little off guard)

Chloe turned and glared at Marcus

"What is his problem?" she asked Oliver

"I don't think his parents hugged him much as a child"

He turned and looked at Marcus, who was standing in the middle of everyone.

"Did you see how hard I hit Wood. That is what I call accuracy"

Marcus didn't seem to notice that no one was listening to him.

Banks came to check on Oliver. After she was sure he was fine she restarted the game.

"Flint is going down" Chloe said to Oliver

"Don't get yourself in trouble OK"

"Don't worry I won't"

"Haggins passes to Pierce. She loses the quaffle to White. Dudds hits a bludger at White. O'Brien gets there first and hits it at, not surprisingly at Flint. Flint barley dodges it and gets the quaffle, but immediately loses it to Hoits who scores. White is now up 20-0. Wow this is not a high scoring game."

"Come on Samson,you are supposed to catch the quaffle not doge it, it's not a bludger" said O'Riley

"White, Hoits, score. Wow the white team is really dominating this game. Haggins get the quaffle but Dudds hit the bludger at him."

"No you idiot, he is on your team," yelled O'Riley

"Hey it looks like Albott is trying to flirt with Fryye. I don't think that's ever going to happen."

"Come on people lets try and play a little quidditch"

"Haggins gets the quaffle but O'Brien get him with the bludger. Wow Harris is making O'Brien do everything. Dippy passes to Hoits. Score again. 40-0 white."

10 minutes later

"And Dippy to White. Score again. That's 150-0 White." Said Murray mid yawn

"Samson you are a disgrace to all keepers everywhere"

Flint started to smirk at this

"Flint you are just a disgrace" said O'Riley

"Flint gets the quaffle; he is going full speed at Wood again. But look at O'Brien she just hit that bludger with all her might. Ouch she just hit Flint back of the head. She hit him so hard he hit his head on his broom. And look Albott gets the snitch. Game over white 300 and black 0.

"Samson get over here" yelled O'Riley "You are a disgrace to every keeper to ever fly a broom. You let Wood show you up."

Samson walked away sulking.

"I bet you think your pretty hot now don't you" O'Riley said to Oliver as he walked past

O' Riley finally noticed Flint lying on the ground.

"Oye Mediwizard another girl is down."

Flint was lying on the ground out cold. Another mediwizard performed the same spell he had on Oliver. When Flint came to he expected to see Chloe looking at him with concerned eyes. He decided to kiss her before he opened his eyes. He grabbed what he though was he head and tried to Snog her. He lay back down and heard the whole team laughing.

Everyone had watched what he had done. He opened his eyes and saw a very surprised mediwizard.

"That wasn't part of my original contract," said the mediwizard

The whole team roared with laughter

"I'm sorry son , I'm not like that" the mediwizard continued "But I have a few friends that may like you"

The mediwizard patted him on the head and walked over to Banks.

"In all my years. I hope this is a rare occurrence"

The entire team was on the ground they were laughing so hard.

Flint was still lying on the ground in a state of shock.

O'Riley who had been laughing with the rest of he team, composed himself and yelled to flint.

"Get up, or don't bother coming back, I would come over and tell you but I'm afraid what you might do to me"

Flint got up and walked off as the team continued to laugh. After about five minutes everyone gathered around Banks. Many were still chuckling, most were wiping tears from their eyes.

"Alright everyone be back here at 9:30 tomorrow." Said Banks

"And remember if you're early, you're on time. If you're on time you're late. And if you're late don't bother coming at all" said O' Riley "Dismissed"

Chloe walked with Oliver to get her belongings

"I don't think I have ever seen anything that funny before"

"I feel bad for the Mediwizard, He was in a state of shock" said Oliver

"I can't believe he didn't get sick, I would have"

Oliver nodded in agreement then turned to Chloe

"Would you like to do something with me tonight?"

"I would love to"

"All right I'll pick you up at 7"

"Great, It's a date"

Chloe left. She had a lot to get ready tonight. It was already 4:30.

Oliver watched Chloe walk away, then he remembered his date and rushed home. He had a lot to get ready also. He also knew his father would want to know how try- outs went.


	3. Getting ready

Ok can I please get some more reviews? Even if you just wanna say Harry Potter rules. NE ways I own this plot and few characters.  
  
Chloe disperated home as fast as she could. She ran past her parents with only a short hi.  
  
"Get back here young lady" said her father. She obeyed as always.  
  
"How were try-outs" he asked  
  
"Pretty good. I knocked out this kid named Marcus Flint"  
  
"Isn't that Martha's boy" asked her mother  
  
"I don't know." she replied "But I met this really nice guy, and I going to catch a bite with him tonight"  
  
"And what is his name" asked her mother  
  
"Oliver Wood"  
  
"Sean Wood's son" asked her father  
  
"I'm not sure. I'll find out tonight if you want."  
  
"Don't stay out too late. Don't forget you have try-outs tomorrow." Informed her father  
  
"Don't worry I won't"  
  
Chloe then ran up to her room to owl her best friend Kellen Spies.  
  
Kellen, OMG. I met the cutest guy at try-outs today. We're going to the Three Broomsticks to get some food. What should I wear? HELP. Chloe  
  
Chloe went over to her owl, Clover.  
  
"Now Clover this is very important. Take this to Kellen as fast as you can.  
  
Clover was out the window. While she waited Chloe took a shower. She didn't want to smell like quidditch on her date. It seemed like forever (actually only five minutes) later Kellen had apperated to Chloe's room.  
  
"Details, I need details" Said Kellen  
  
"Help me get ready and we'll talk"  
  
"You should defiantly wear your dark jean skirt. And you're matching jean jacket."  
  
"What shirt should I wear?"  
  
"You should war your red halter top"  
  
"Then what shoes?"  
  
"Wear your red flip-flops. The one's with the sequence."  
  
Chloe got dressed quickly.  
  
"You should wear your diamond necklace."  
  
"You don't think that would be too much?"  
  
"Maybe, I know you should wear my silver necklace with the ruby in the middle. Accio Ruby necklace"  
  
The necklace flew into Kellen's outstretched hand. Chloe put it on. It looked perfect with her low cut shirt.  
  
"What to do with your hair"  
  
"Not a ponytail. I had it in a ponytail all day."  
  
"How about a French twist"  
  
Kellen said a simple spell and Chloe's hair went into a French twist. Kellen pulled out two strands of hair, and let it Frame Chloe's face.  
  
"I think we should go natural with your make-up."  
  
Kellen put a shimmer powder on Chloe's eyes. She put a little blush on and a light pink lip-gloss. Chloe looked perfect.  
  
"Oh my Gosh I have to take a picture."  
  
"You and your muggle toys"  
  
"So tell me about this guy"  
  
"His name is Oliver Wood. He is such a sweetie. He is an awesome keeper. Oh and He taught Harry Potter how to play quidditch. Isn't that cool"  
  
"The Harry Potter"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Ok, So what dose he look like?"  
  
"He is 6'2. He has dark brown hair and the most beautiful blue eyes."  
  
"Wow dose he have a brother?"  
  
"I don't know I'll have to ask" said Chloe while she was giggling.  
  
Oliver's Manor  
  
"Hi mom, Hi dad" yelled Oliver  
  
"How was try-outs?" asked his father  
  
"Pretty good. But the captain hates me."  
  
"Who's the captain?"  
  
"Danny O'Riley"  
  
"I played with his father. The whole family are a bunch of ego maniacs"  
  
"Tell me about it"  
  
"I got a shut out"  
  
"Wow, it was a good day"  
  
"Did anyone get hurt?" asked his mother  
  
"Flint knocked me out."  
  
"Oh Oliver" said his mother "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine. But them Chloe got him back"  
  
"Who's Chloe?" his mother asked with great interest  
  
"She is a girl I met. We're going out tonight to get a bit to eat"  
  
"I don't want you staying out to late" said his father  
  
"I know. I'll probably be back around 11:00, I better get ready"  
  
Oliver took a shower to try and pass time. He put on a black sweater (that showed of his muscles0, with blue jeans.. He spiked his hair. At 6:50 he went down to tell his parents he was leaving.  
  
"You look so cute" said his mother  
  
After Oliver Disperated to Chloe's house Oliver's father turned to his mother and said  
  
"I didn't think he would ever start dating"  
  
####Chloe's House#####

At 6:45 Chloe and Kellen ran down stairs.  
  
" Chloe you look beautiful. Don't forget to bring a cloak, it's cold out tonight"  
  
"Don't worry I won't. Please don't be too mean to Oliver, he's pretty shy"  
  
"Honey we are just looking out for you" said her father  
  
"I know and I appreciate it"  
  
At exactly 7:00 Oliver rang the doorbell to the O'Brien's Manor. Ally answered it.  
  
"Hi" she said  
  
"Hi, you look great"  
  
"Thanks so do you"  
  
Her father cleared his throat behind them.  
  
"Oh yeah this is my father Thadious O'Brien. And this is my mother Marie O'Brien"  
  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. O'Brien. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Kellen then cleared her throat behind him.  
  
"Oh, and this is my best friend in the whole world Kellen Spies."  
  
"Hello Kellen. Nice to meet you too."  
  
Kellen whispered to Chloe "Don't let this one go"  
  
Chloe elbowed her in her ribs.  
  
"Well we better get going" said Chloe  
  
"Nice to meet you all" said Oliver  
  
"Take care of yourself" said Chloe's Father  
  
"Have fun you two" said Chloe 's mother  
  
"Don't forget to Owl me" said Kellen  
  
Oliver led Chloe out and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Our baby is growing up so fast" joked Kellen  
  
Kellen and Mrs. O'Brien started giggling.  
  
"He is a hottie" said Kellen  
  
"And so polite" said her (Chloe's) mother.  
  
"That WAS Sean Wood's son" said Chloe's father. "Do you think Chloewill get me an autograph?"  
  
"Honestly Thad"  
  
"Well I'm going to head home. Owl me if you hear anything about the date" said Kellen  
  
with a pop Kellen was gone  
  
To be continued


	4. three broomsticks and a fight

I just found out that Oliver Wood was cut from the third movie. My story is now dedicated to everyone who is a bummed as me.  
  
Chloe and Oliver started walking down Bouvier Alley (the main road of hogsmade) A/N (I don't know if Rowling ever named the street sorry) they passed Zonkos joke shop. They went up and looked at the display window. Just then two red heads came out.  
  
"Oye Oliver" they shouted  
  
"Oh hi Fred, hey George. Fancy meeting you here" he said sarcastically  
  
"So you still playing quidditch," asked George  
  
"Duh stupid" said Fred "He means do you still eat sleep and breath quidditch"  
  
"Haha very funny" said Oliver "Actually I am trying out for the Irish team"  
  
They joked back and forth a few more minutes. Then Fred asked "Hey Oliver who's your friend.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Fred, George this is Chloe O' Brien, she is trying out with me. Chloe this is Fred and George Weasley. They went to school with me. They were the pranksters of Hogwarts"  
  
"So what position do you play?" asked Fred  
  
"Beater" Chloe shyly said  
  
"Wow cool us two," said George  
  
"So how did you end up with Oliver"?  
  
Oliver just glared at the twins  
  
"Oh yeah Ron and Harry are here somewhere, they are looking for you" said Fred  
  
"OK. I'll keep my eye out for them. See you around."  
  
Fred ran up to Oliver and whispered, "If you two break up have Chloe Owl me"  
  
Oliver elbowed him in the ribs  
  
"Kidding. Geeze Oliver. But seriously if you make the team we want tickets"  
  
"What ever" said Oliver  
  
"Nice to meet you" said Chloe  
  
"Bye" yelled the twins  
  
Oliver just waved.  
  
"Sorry bout that" he said "The twins get kinda wild sometimes"  
  
"It's OK. Don't worry about it"  
  
They walked a little longer when they saw a building neither of them recognized. They decided to go in. They got inside and heard someone yelling "Girls don't like boys, they like cars and money"  
  
"What is this" Oliver asked a lady at a counter.  
  
"Welcome to club Whizard. The only club in the wizarding world.  
  
"What's a club"  
  
"Its where Muggles get together and dance" she replied  
  
"Do you want to go in" Oliver asked Chloe  
  
"sure"  
  
"That will be two galleons," said the lady "Oh my I almost forgot. Let me see your hand"  
  
They both stuck out their right hand. The lady said a spell and two bracelets appeared on their hands  
  
"This showed that you paid. They will disappear at five o'clock tomorrow morning"  
  
They walked inside the club. They saw about a hundred witches and wizards in their teens and twenties. They then heard another loud voice  
  
"Hello. Welcome to club Whizard. I am your host/DJ/coolest person here. Just kidding my name is Benji Commeu. We have a few live bands here tonight. Well actually we just replicated a few Muggle bands. We have Good Charlotte 2, Simple PLANet, and blink 1829. First up is GC 2."  
  
After a couple of song they decided to walk around. They went up to the bar and got two butterbeers. They walked back to the main stage and ran into Harry and Ron.  
  
"Oliver" Harry yelled  
  
"Hey Harry how are you?"  
  
"Good and you"  
  
"Oh yeah Harry this is Chloe O' Brien. Chloe this is Harry Potter and. oh yeah Ron Weasley"  
  
"Nice to meet you" said Harry  
  
"You too" replied Chloe"So Oliver tells me you are quite the Quidditch player"  
  
"It's all thanks to Oliver." He said "Well we better get going, Mrs. Weasley is picking us at 9:00"  
  
"Well see ya then" said Oliver  
  
"Bye" yelled Ron and Harry  
  
"Well now you have met Harry"  
  
"His friend doesn't talk much dose he? Unlike his brothers"  
  
Oliver just laughed  
  
"Well do you want to walk around a little more?"  
  
"I would love to"  
  
They exited the club and walked down the Alley looking in various windows. Just then the heard "Wood. Hey Wood" they turned around and saw Marcus Flint.  
  
"Oh no" said Chloe  
  
"Let's get out of here"  
  
They started walking as fast as they could. Flint apperated in front of them  
  
"Where do you two think your going?"  
  
"What do you want Flint" growled Oliver  
  
"I just wanted to ask your friend a question"  
  
"What" asked Chloe  
  
"Why are you wasting your time with a loser like him?"  
  
"The only loser I see here is you"  
  
Flint went to kiss her. Oliver pushed Flint  
  
"What the hell is your problem" Oliver yelled  
  
"My only problem is you" Flint yelled back  
  
Chloe went and stood behind Oliver.  
  
"You get all my glory" Flint continued "And now you have something else that should be mine"  
  
"Let's get out of here," Chloe said to Oliver  
  
They turned to walk away. Then Flint shouted  
  
"Any time you want a better fuck than Wood owl me"  
  
"That's it, " said Oliver "Take that back. Now."  
  
"No" Flint said as he pushed Oliver  
  
"Don't touch me" said Oliver  
  
"Or what?" he said shoving Oliver again  
  
"If you want me to fight you I'm not going to"  
  
"Wuss"  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"Pussy"  
  
"Your not worth my time" growled Oliver "Lets go"  
  
He and Chloe started walking again. Then Marcus came up from behind and tackled Oliver. Oliver got up and shoved him.  
  
"What the hell is your problem"  
  
Flint went to punch him and Oliver ducked. He swung back and hit him in the face. Flint started gushing blood. Chloe stood there with a look of sheer horror on her face. Wood stood there stunned he couldn't believe he just hit Flint. Flint stood up. He had pure hate in his eyes.  
  
"Oliver watch out," yelled Chloe  
  
Oliver ducked once again in the nick of time. He then hit Flint in the gut. He knocked the wind out of him. A crowd had started to form around them. They were all teens, so no one was about to break up the fight. From there Flint started swinging he got Oliver in the jaw. Oliver's lip started to bleed.  
  
"Oliver" screamed Chloe  
  
Oliver started punching Flint as hard as he could. Flint's face was covered in blood. Flint swung one last time with all his might. Oliver moved out of the way. Flint couldn't see where he was swinging. All he knew was he had hit a skull. He knew he missed Oliver when everyone around him gasped.  
  
Dun dun dun. What will happen next? Review and you will find out. 


	5. that night

Oliver watched in what seemed to be slow motion. He saw Flint's fist hit Chloe in the face. Then he saw Chloe fall. Her head hit the cement and then she just lay there motionless.  
  
"Chloe" he yelled, "Are you ok. Say something anything. You asshole" he yelled to Flint. "This is all your fault."  
  
And with a pop Flint was gone. Harry, Ron and the twins came running up.  
  
"Oliver we saw the whole thing" said Fred  
  
"Is she gonna be alright?" asked Harry  
  
"I have to get her to my house" he said  
  
"Why not the hospital?" asked Ron  
  
"My mom is a mediwitch"  
  
"Oliver you should get cleaned up too. Your lip is really starting to gush blood," said George  
  
Oliver paid no attention to this. He was still staring at Chloe.  
  
"Oliver how are you going to get Chloe to your house. You know two people can't disperate together." Said Fred  
  
"I'm thinking. Wait what in your shopping bag Harry"  
  
"Sugar Quills, Butterbeer, Bertie Bots every flavor jelly beans."  
  
"What are you and Ron having a girly girly slumber party?" asked Fred in a high squeaky voice  
  
"Shut up for a minute" yelled Oliver "Now dose anyone have anything that isn't food"  
  
"I have a T-shirt from club Whizard," said Ron  
  
"Quick give it to me" said Oliver  
  
Oliver took out his wand. He muttered a few words and the T-shirt turned into a house key. (it's like a portkey but legal. Anyone can make as many as they want. They will take you home).  
  
"Thanks you guys," said Oliver  
  
He held the T-shirt and set it on Chloe's stomach (so she would be touching it too). He then felt a pull behind his navel. They started spinning and land with a thud in Oliver's living room. He laid Chloe on the couch. He saw his favorite house elf named Nibby.  
  
"Oye Nibby" said Oliver "Go get my mum. Tell her Chloe is really hurt. Tell her to come quick."  
  
Nibby was out of the room with a flash. In less then thirty seconds his mother followed by Nibby came running in the door.  
  
"What happened?" asked his mother  
  
"Flint hit her in the face. Then she fell back and hit her head on the ground"  
  
Mrs. Wood muttered a few words. Oliver noticed that Chloe wasn't so tense anymore.  
  
"There that will stop any bleeding, and prevent bruising. She'll come to in about fifteen minutes. She will have quite a headache. I wont be able to do anymore until she wakes up."  
  
"Will she be Okay"?  
  
"Of course. Now come here young man. Let me look at that lip."  
  
She did another quick spell. This stitched up Oliver's lip.  
  
"Go wash the blood off your face. Put some comfier clothes on, then you can stay with Chloe"  
  
"Can't I just stay with her now?"  
  
"No. I will stay with her"  
  
"But.."  
  
"Oliver you could be done now"  
  
With a pop Oliver was gone. Mrs. Wood went and got a blanket and put it on Chloe. She did another quick spell, to clean up and blood. Oliver was back in two minutes. He washed his face. He put on a baby blue hooded sweatshirt and some baggy jeans. His hair was really messy, but it still looked very good.  
  
"How is she doing?" he asked  
  
"About the same" his mother replied  
  
Oliver went and sat on the couch. He carefully lifted Chloe's head, and gently set it on his lap. Just then his father walked in the room.  
  
"What happened here?" he asked  
  
"Oliver was just about to tell me the whole story. Weren't you Oliver?"  
  
Oliver started telling them what happened outside the club.  
  
"That's what you can expect from Gather's son," said his father  
  
"Oh poor girl. Oliver I want you to stay away from Marcus Flint," said his mother  
  
"I have been trying. But he keeps following Chloe around" replied Oliver  
  
"I want you to help Chloe stay away from Flint" said his mother "Goodness first day of meeting him and he punches her in the face"  
  
Oliver looked down at Chloe. She started to stir. She opened her eyes very slowly.  
  
"Where where am I?" she asked  
  
"At my house" said Oliver  
  
Chloe looked up and was glad to see Oliver's face.  
  
"Are you Okay," he asked  
  
"I I think so" she said trying to sit up. "But I have a really bad head ache"  
  
"Yes" said Mrs. Wood." That will be there til morning"  
  
"Oh how rude of me" said Chloe trying to sit up again. This time Oliver helped. "I'm Chloe O'Brien"  
  
"Hello. Nice to meet you. I am Cynthia Wood"  
  
"And I am Sean Wood"  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet both of you. I'm sorry I'm not more 'here'" apologized Chloe  
  
"Don't worry about it dear" said Mrs. Wood  
  
Chloe looked over at Oliver. He a guilty look on his face  
  
"Oliver none of this is your fault. It was all Marcus'" said Chloe  
  
"That's right," said his mother  
  
"Yes it is. I ducked and Flint hit you."  
  
"Oliver if It anyone's fault its mine" said Chloe "Marcus never would've bothered you if I wasn't there"  
  
"It was no one fault that is sitting in this room," said Mr. Wood  
  
Chloe had just seen Oliver's stitches  
  
"Oh Oliver" she cried, "You were worrying about me, look at your lip"  
  
"Chloe it's fine I swear"  
  
"It just looks like it hurts"  
  
"You were just knocked out cold, and you're worrying about a fat lip. You are unlike any girl I've ever met"  
  
"Is that a good thing?"  
  
"That is a very good thing," said Oliver smiling  
  
Chloe just smiled back  
  
"What time is it?" asked Chloe  
  
"10:30" said Mr. Wood "you two better get to bed. Don't forget you have try- outs in the morning"  
  
"Oliver take Chloe to the guest room" said Mrs. Wood "Chloe I will have Nibby bring you a potion to drink. This will make you sleep soundly. It will also make sure you have no headache in the morning"  
  
"Thank you for all your help" said Chloe  
  
"No problem dear"  
  
"Come on Chloe I'll show you the guest room" said Oliver  
  
"Good night you two" said Mrs. Wood  
  
"Chloe when you wake up, just come down to the dining room" said Mr. Wood  
  
"Okay. Thanks again. Good night"  
  
Oliver and Chloe started walking to the door when Mr. Wood cleared his throat. Oliver ran over and gave his mom and dad kisses good night. Oliver went back over to Chloe.  
  
"I would appreciate it if you didn't mention that to Flint" Oliver whispered to Chloe  
  
"Don't worry," she whispered, "I have never seen anything so cute" she joked  
  
Oliver could feel his face getting hot. He led Chloe up the stairs. They passed three rooms. Then Oliver stopped. He opened the door. Chloe gasped. It was three times bigger than Chloe's room at home. There were various pictures of Quidditch on the walls.  
  
"Was that your dad?" asked Chloe pointing to a chaser flying in and out of the pictures  
  
"Yep" said Oliver  
  
"Wow he was a good flyer. I see where you get your skill"  
  
"I wish I was that good"  
  
Chloe leaned over and whispered in his ear. "You already are"  
  
Oliver gave Chloe a look that said a hundred Thanks. Chloe just kept looking around the room. Then Chloe spotted her bag and.  
  
"Clover" she cried, "When did you get here?"  
  
Clover flew over and landed on her outstretched arm. Clover cooed.  
  
"Well I better let you get some sleep," said Oliver "The bathroom is across the hall. And if you need anything I am two doors down, on your left."  
  
"Oliver"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I had a great time tonight"  
  
"Me too" said Oliver thoughtfully  
  
"I'm sorry about Flint"  
  
"Why are you sorry?"  
  
"Because if I wasn't there Flint never would've bothered you"  
  
"Yes he would've. Flint's had it in for me since first year"  
  
Chloe went over and gave Oliver a hug and a kiss on the check.  
  
"Good night"  
  
"Goodnight"  
  
Oliver left with a shy grin on his face.  
  
"I am going to make Flint pay tomorrow," he thought  
  
He turned shut Chloe's door. He paused kissed his hand a pressed it to the door. He then went to his room.  
  
Meanwhile in the guest room.  
  
Chloe put on her pajamas. She had a baby blue spaghetti strap shirt. She put on matching baby blue pajama pants. They said Beater down her left leg. On her butt it said O'Brien. She then heard a knock on the door. Chloe went and opened the door. She looked down on the small creature.  
  
"You must be Nibby"  
  
"Mrs wanted me to bring Miss a potion."  
  
Nibby handed Chloe a goblet. She drank it all in one swallow. It tasted like the purest substance Chloe had ever tasted.  
  
"Dose Miss feel better?" asked Nibby  
  
"Much. Thank you"  
  
"Can I get Miss anything?"  
  
"Could you wake me up at 5:30?"  
  
"Nibby will sure do that"  
  
"Thank you Nibby"  
  
Nibby left. Chloe went to the bathroom. When she came back she noticed that Clover had brought her a letter from Kellen. She ripped the parchment open.  
  
So how was it? Tell me everything . He is so cute. Never let him go. I will be waiting for your letter Kellen  
  
Chloe turned the parchment over. She grabbed her wand. "Memornius" she said. She looked down. Written on the parchment was a play by play of he date. She took the letter to Clover. "Take this to Kellen. Then go home ok." Clover cooed and flew out the window. Chloe was feeling very tired she turned down the covers to the bed, turned off the light and climbed into bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep.  
  
To be continued. Please r/r 


	6. breakfast

Nibby came into Chloe's bed and shook her.  
  
"Miss it is 7:30" squeaked Nibby  
  
"What" said Chloe half asleep  
  
"Miss wanted Nibby to wake her up at 7:30. Well it is 7:30 and Nibby is waking Miss up"  
  
"Thank You Nibby" said Chloe sounding more awake  
  
Nibby turned to leave  
  
"Nibby wait" said Chloe  
  
Nibby stopped and turned to Chloe  
  
"Yes Miss"  
  
"Could you show me where the dining room is"  
  
Nibby nodded. Chloe stood up. She put on a robe that matched he PJ's. (It was baby blue. On the back it said Quidditch queen in gold writing.) She put on slippers and followed Nibby to the dining room. Mr. and Mrs. Wood were already sitting at the table. Mr. Wood was reading the Daily Prophet. Mrs. Wood was reading a fashion magazine.  
  
"Good Morning dear" said Mrs. Wood  
  
"Good Morning" replied Chloe  
  
"How dose your head feel"  
  
Chloe has almost forgotten about last night  
  
"Perfect. Whatever you did Mrs. Wood, it really worked"  
  
"Well I have attended to worse injuries. Most from him" she said pointing to her husband  
  
"What can I say. Quidditch is a rough sport" he replied  
  
Chloe just giggled  
  
"Pull up a chair" said Mr. Wood "Nibby could you please get Chloe some breakfast"  
  
"What would Miss like for breakfast"  
  
"May I please have scrambled eggs on a bagel?"  
  
"Would Miss like tomatoes or cream cheese?'  
  
"Both please"  
  
Nibby left with Chloe's order  
  
"Those are very cute pajamas," said Mrs. Wood  
  
"Thank You" replied Chloe "That is a beautiful robe"  
  
Mrs. Wood had a purple silk robe on  
  
"Why Thank You. Sean got it in Paris"  
  
"I wonder where Oliver is?" said Mr. Wood  
  
Before he was done talking Oliver came strutting in  
  
"Mornin" he said mid yawn  
  
"Morning" replied everyone  
  
Chloe had been reading a quidditch magazine. She finally looked up at Oliver. He was wearing a pair of maroon pajama pants. (They had Quaffles, bludgers and snitches on them.) Oliver had no shirt on. He had a six-pack and a very nice tan. Chloe was speechless, but not Mrs. Wood. She had just looked up from he magazine.  
  
"Oliver Sean Wood" she began "Have you no curticy for your guest"  
  
Oliver seemed to just notice Chloe. Nibby came running up with a white T- shirt. Oliver put it on quickly and sat down. He was quite embarrassed.  
  
"Damn" thought Chloe "He had to put a shirt on"  
  
Chloe gave Oliver a sly smile. This made him turn even redder. Nibby returned with Chloe's bagel. Another house elf fallowed.  
  
"Here is sir's pumpkin juice and lucky charms" squeaked  
  
"That is Nobby. He is Nibby's son," said Mrs. Wood  
  
"Hello Nobby nice to meet you" said Chloe  
  
Nobby just bowed. The rest of breakfast went by quietly. Chloe and Oliver finished eating at almost the exact same time.  
  
""Uh-oh its almost 8:15. We better get ready to leave."  
  
"Your right"  
  
Chloe went to the guest bathroom and took a nice hot shower. She put on her black quidditch robe. She took out her wand and said a quick spell to dry her hair. She put on some make up and sat down on the bed. She reached for her shoes when she heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in" she said  
  
Mrs. Wood walked in.  
  
"Oh hello Mrs. Wood"  
  
"Hello dear. May I sit down" she said pointing to the bed  
  
"Of course" said Chloe  
  
"Chloe" started Mrs. Wood " Oliver may have not told you about the grudge between him and Marcus Flint. I will let him tell you all the details. I was just hopping that you could help keep Oliver and Flint apart"  
  
"I will do my best"  
  
"The Flint's are not a good family to become involved with. They are large supporters of you-know-who"  
  
"I knew it"  
  
"Well I guess that's all" Mrs. Wood stood up. She glanced at Chloe and paused "Yes that's all"  
  
Chloe was so confused. She figured she better go down and meets Oliver. She grabbed her broom and club. Oliver wasn't down stairs yet. She sat on the couch and Nobby came over.  
  
"Dose miss want anything before she goes"  
  
"No thank you Nobby"  
  
Oliver came running down the stairs.  
  
"Sorry that took so long" he said " I couldn't find my broom, and my mom wanted to put more medicine on my lip"  
  
"Its Okay. We better get going" 


	7. Day two

Sorry it took so long to update. I was in Reno for a jazz fest. My band won forth so I'm pretty happy. (It was our first year going). Any ways if you want me to e-mail you when I update next just tell me. And please review. Cause I don't have many reviews tear any ways on with the story  
  
Oliver and Chloe arrived at the field at 9:00. They were having a heated argument about how many times Lynch got knocked out at the world cup last year. Most people started showing up at about 9:15. As soon as people saw Oliver's lip rumors started flying. Flint didn't show up until 9:25. He looked a bloody wreck. His right eye was black. His nose was purple and his lip was twice as big as Oliver's. Even more rumors started to spread when everyone saw Flint. At 9:30 sharp O'Riley came strutting out acting like he owned everyone and everything.  
  
"Alright maggots, day two"  
  
"Joy" said Oliver under his breath  
  
"Today we will have a little relay. Everyone remember what team they are on. Good. White team follow me. Black with Murray." He snapped his fingers and everyone's robe turned white. "First we are going to take a couple laps to see who our fastest flyers are."  
  
They did three laps. Oliver finished first. Chloe came a few seconds later. Then Nick White, Sean Harris, Christa Hoits, and Barney Albott came in together. Ryan Dippy came in last, he looked like he was about to cry.  
  
"Alright here's the deal," shouted O'Riley looking murderous. (He was pissed Oliver came in first) "The chasers will fly out. They will have five minutes to shoot on the other teams keepers. You can only shoot one at a time. You will get one point for every goal you make. Keepers will get two points for every shot they stop. Then the beaters will fly out. They will have ten tennis balls thrown at them. They will try to hit over as many cups as they can. They will get three points for every cup they knock over. Finally the seekers will fly out. They will have twenty-five golf balls thrown at them. For every ball they catch they will earn five points. Then we race. Murphy will fly one lap around the stadium. She will then tag Harris, he will follow suite. Followed by White, Dippy, Albott and Hoits. Wood will finish up. First team across the finish line will earn 30 points. The team with the most points will win. Any questions. No good.  
  
Banks blew his whistle.  
  
"Alright lets go kick some black team butt," said O'Riley  
  
All the chasers and keepers flew out.  
  
"Shake hands" said Banks  
  
Oliver was across from Flint so he had to shake his hand.  
  
"I'll show your girlfriend what you're really made of," whispered Flint to Oliver  
  
"Bring it"  
  
"Alright everyone line up," yelled Banks  
  
"Flint shoots first and blocked by Wood. Hoits shoots and is blocked by Samson. Didn't see that coming."  
  
In the end Oliver blocked fifteen and let in eight. Samson stopped 5 and let in eighteen.  
  
"White is up forty eight to eighteen. Black is going to have to work hard to catch up. Now beaters fly out. Shake hands"  
  
Chloe was across from Charlie Pickens. He was a tall kid with jet black hair and ice blue eyes.  
  
"I would be a better fuck than Wood you know" he whispered  
  
"And they fly out. O'Brien is up against Pickens. O'Brien gets her first cup down. So dose Pickens. Another one for O'Brien. Pickens is getting close to O'Brien. He just misses his cup. O'Brien swings and... HITS PERKINS. Haha. That will show him. This girl doesn't take any crap from anyone.  
  
Chloe ended up hitting eight cups over (she hit Perkins with the other two balls) Perkins got five cups over.  
  
"You're not a better fucker just a bigger one" Chloe said to Pickens  
  
"Next beaters are Shaun Harris and Bob Duds. Harris gets one and so doses Duds. This is quite boring compared to our last round"  
  
Harris ended up getting three cups over and Duds got nine  
  
"It is now black sixty white eight one. Now the seekers are up. Shake hands. Good. Albott catches one so dose Fryye. This looks pretty close. Fryye pulls ahead. She caught fifteen. Albott only caught eleven. I f my calculations are correct black has 135 and white has136. It all comes down to the relay. Flyers take your mark.  
  
Chloe looked over to see whom she would be racing. It was Christian Samson. He kept running his hand through his hair.  
  
"What a weenie" she thought  
  
Samson waved at her. He smiled and showed every tooth in his mouth. She rolled her eyes and got her head back in the game. As soon as banks blew his whistle Chloe was off she was a better flyer than Samson but he had a better broom. Chloe flew around the first post and looked to her left to find Samson waving at her. She reached the second set of hoops before Samson. She came and tagged Nick White  
  
Two minutes later  
  
Christa Hoits finally tagged Oliver. Flint had already been tagged and was half way to the first turn. Oliver flew like he had never flown before. Oliver flew pass the first set of goals seconds after Flint. He was finally tied with Flint at the final turn. Oliver ended up crossing the line milliseconds before Flint. Everyone on the white team started cheering. Even O'Riley was celebrating. Chloe flew over and gave Oliver a hug (almost causing both of them to fall off their brooms) Banks walked over and blew her whistle. She motioned for everyone to dismount their brooms.  
  
"Alright" she said once she knew she had everyone's attention "We will have another scrimmage after lunch. Dismissed"  
  
Everyone started to lunch when Banks said something else "Miss O'Brien this way please"  
  
"Uh-Oh" thought Chloe  
  
"I'll save you a seat," Oliver told her  
  
Chloe followed Banks into the locker rooms.  
  
"Look I'm really sorry for losing my temper and hitting Pickens"  
  
Banks put her hand up to silence Chloe  
  
"Don't worry you're not in any trouble"  
  
"I'm not?"  
  
"Heavens no. I haven't seen a girl with so much spunk since my first year pro"  
  
"Uh thanks," said Chloe kind of confused "If I'm not in trouble than why did you want to talk to me?"  
  
"Well I couldn't help noticing that some boys were giving you a hard time"  
  
"Nothing I can't handle"  
  
"Yes well I just wanted you to know that if they keep harassing you, you come tell me and I will take care of it'  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Well you better be off to lunch. I think Mr. Wood is getting lonely"  
  
Chloe turned to leave  
  
"Oh Miss O'Brien.. Do give them hell today"  
  
"Yes ma'm"  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Where is your girlfriend Wood?" asked Flint as he sat down next to Oliver  
  
"She thought of you face and is now in the bathroom puking," replied Oliver  
  
"Give it up Wood she is too good for you"  
  
"So you said"  
  
Now everyone was listening to their conversation. Samson was the first to pipe up  
  
"I am soo much better looking than you Wood. Why did you get the hottest girl here"?  
  
This made all of the girls very mad  
  
Pickens was next to talk  
  
"I even play the same position as her and she still likes you"  
  
"Don't you get it you idiots" said Flint "She is just like every other girl. She only likes him because his dad is the famous Sean Wood"  
  
Emily Fryye leaned over and whispered to the other girls at her table  
  
"Did you hear that? What a tramp. She is just using Oliver"  
  
"I knew she was a slut from day one," said Marry Pierce  
  
Just then Chloe came around the corner and everyone stopped talking. She didn't notice the awkward silence. She went over and sat down next to Oliver.  
  
"Hi" she said  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Why are you sitting with Flint" she asked  
  
"Don't ask. I have to go to the Loo" (A/N is that just British?? Srry I don't know)  
  
He looked in the mirror  
  
"Am I ugly"  
  
"No" replied the mirror " but comb your hair. Your looking a little scruffy" He decided to go sit outside. Just then Banks blew her whistle  
  
"Ten minutes to finish lunch" she yelled  
  
Oliver came over and saw Flint trying to talk to Chloe  
  
"Come on. Go with me on one date"  
  
"Flint I don't like you go away"  
  
"Don't you know who my father is"?  
  
"Why would I care who your father is"?  
  
"That's the only reason your dating Wood isn't it"  
  
"What are you talking about"?  
  
"Hello his dad is Sean Wood. You just wanted to get close to him"  
  
Chloe slapped Flint across the face  
  
"You Bastard" she yelled " I would never do that to any one not even you. Well maybe you"  
  
Oliver was on his way over to talk to Chloe when Banks came around the corner.  
  
"Alright time to scrimmage. White follow me. Black you go with O'Riley"  
  
"WHAT" said O'Riley "But my team was winning. I don't want to be stuck with the losers"  
  
"We don't have teams. Remember" said Banks  
  
She turned to the white team "Alright we will be watching you every move. So do your best and have fun"  
  
ON THE FIELD  
  
"Shake hands," said Banks "Good. Let the games begin"  
  
"And both teams fly into the air" announced Murray (you didn't think I forgot about him did you???) "And the quaffle is released. White team takes possession. And it's Hoits to Dippy. He shoots. intercepted by Pierce, she passes to Flint. He is flying toward the goal, but O'Brien hits him with the bludger. Damn. That girl never misses her target. Wood gets the quaffle. He passes to Dippy, who passes to White he shoots. SCORES. Black is up 10-0. White takes control. It's Hoits, White, Interception by Haggins, he shoots. Blocked by Wood"  
  
"Don't get too used that Wood" yelled O'Riley  
  
"Black is in control, Pierce passes to Haggins. He loses the quaffle to Dippy. He shoots scores. White is now up 20-0  
  
Flint came and flew next Chloe  
  
"What now" she asked  
  
"Be my girlfriend"  
  
"No"  
  
"Please" he tried to make a puppy dogface. But it made him look even more like a troll.  
  
"NO"  
  
"Come on"  
  
Chloe elbowed him in the gut.  
  
"Once again O'Brien not taking any crap from Flint. And white in control again. White is on a break away. Duds hits a bludger at him.Oh but he totally misses White and just misses Samson"  
  
"Oh my god my hair. How is it." Samson asked Emily Fryye  
  
In the midst of the confusion White scores.  
  
"White team up 30-0"  
  
"Samson you suck" yelled O'Riley  
  
"Geese has the black team disappeared. Finally Haggins is in control he passes to Flint. He shoots rather hard I must say. But is saved by Wood. Looks like that knocked the wind out of him. He passes to Hoits"  
  
Chloe flew up to Oliver  
  
"You Ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'm good. Thanks"  
  
"And Hoits passes to White. There is a bludger heading straight for his head. But O'Brien blocks it. Where is Harris? I don't think he has hit a single bludger today. White scores again"  
  
FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER  
  
"And Dippy scores again. White is now up 160-0. We haven't seen much action from our seekers. Wait was that gold I saw next to White's goal posts. I do believe Fryye has spotted it too. She is going for it. Albott is nowhere in sight. She catches the snitch unchallenged. But white wins it 160-150"  
  
"Alright gather around," yelled Banks "We will be announcing the new Ireland reserve team in fifteen minutes. Don't stray too far"  
  
Everyone was too scared to talk. They all sat on the grass too scared to move. Even Flint was quiet.  
  
THIRTEEN MINUTES LATER  
  
Everyone gathered around Banks.  
  
"I just wanted to thank everyone for coming out the past two days" said Banks "We lost about ten people in our fist hour yesterday, so I want all of you to be proud to have come so far. Now when I announce your name please step forward. Are chasers this year are."  
  
DUN DUN DUN. Who will make the team??? No one knows. 


	8. who made the team

"I just wanted to thank everyone for coming out the past two days" said Banks "We lost about ten people in our fist hour yesterday, so I want all of you to be proud to have come so far. Now when I announce your name please step forward. Are chasers this year are. Nick White, Marry Pierce and Marcus Flint"  
  
Chloe and Oliver looked at each other and groaned when they heard Marcus' name.  
  
"Our beaters are Charlie Pickens and Chloe O'Brien. Our keeper is Oliver Wood and our seeker is Emily Fryye. Thank you to everyone who came out. If you didn't make the team this year there is always next year."  
  
Everyone who didn't make the team gathered their things and left. Christian Samson left with every girl (except Chloe's) owl address.  
  
"Alright as many of you know we will be holding our annual welcoming banquet/ ball this Saturday. It is a tradition so I suggest all of you come. Everyone must have a date. We will have a surprise musical guest. This is all the info I can give out right now" she turned and left  
  
"That is so cool," said Chloe  
  
"I know," said Oliver  
  
"I have to go grab my broom. I'll be back in a sec," Chloe said to Oliver  
  
Chloe grabbed he broom when she saw Marcus walking toward her. Chloe pretended she didn't see him. She tried to walk past him but he stopped her. He flashed her a fake smile. (That made him look even more like a troll)  
  
"How are you?" he said in a fake voice  
  
"Ok, I guess" Chloe replied  
  
"Do you have a date for the ball"?  
  
Chloe felt something in her hand. She looked down and couldn't stop smiling  
  
"Yes. She knows I am going to ask her" Marcus thought to himself "She can't stop smiling"  
  
"Will you go to the ball with me" he asked  
  
"Huh" said Chloe "I'm sorry I didn't hear what you said"  
  
"Will you be my date for the ball"?  
  
"Sorry I already have a date"  
  
"WHAT HOW?" he demanded  
  
Chloe opened up her hand. Inside was a crumpled up piece of parchment. Marcus grabbed it out of her hands. Her opened it so hard he almost ripped it. Inside there was scribbled  
  
Chloe,  
  
I know this is lame. Will you go to the ball with me?  
  
Oliver  
  
"I knew he was up to something," yelled Marcus. He took one more look at Chloe and stormed off. Chloe chuckled to herself and walked back to Oliver.  
  
"Well" asked Oliver  
  
"I have to go home and tell my parents I made the team" she turned to walk away  
  
"I don't think so" said Oliver "I am going to take you home"  
  
"Fine" said Chloe in a sarcastic tone of voice  
  
###### TWO MINUTES LATER####  
  
Oliver and Chloe arrived in front of Chloe's house. Chloe opened the door and yelled "I'm HOOOME"  
  
All at once Mr. and Mrs. O'Brien came running into the living room. Followed by two house elves. Mr. And Mrs. O'Brien sat on one couch and motioned for Chloe and Oliver to do the same.  
  
"So how were tryouts?" asked Mrs. O'Brien  
  
"Well" started Chloe when Kelley suddenly apparated on the big easy chair next to Chloe.  
  
"Continue," she said  
  
"Well we both made it"  
  
"Oh my god Chloe. I knew you would," yelled Kelley as she hugged Chloe "Oh and congratulations Oliver"  
  
"Thanks" said Oliver  
  
Just then Mrs. O'Brien noticed Oliver's lip.  
  
"Oh my Oliver what happened to your lip" she asked  
  
Oliver and Chloe told everyone about their very eventful date.  
  
"What a creep" said Kelley (referring to Flint of course)  
  
"Good thing Oliver has a nice left hook," said Mr. O'Brien  
  
"I'm just glad you two are ok," said Mrs. O'Brien  
  
"Well I better be going" said Oliver "I have to tell my parents the good news"  
  
Oliver then dissparated home.  
  
#####AT THE WOOD'S MANOR#####  
  
"I'm home," yelled Oliver  
  
Nobby came running to Oliver.  
  
"Mister and Misses are out for the afternoon"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Oliver went upstairs and took a shower. He got out and put on some black shorts. It was hot and no one was home so he decided not to wear a shirt. He went downstairs and put some music on. He was bored. So he decided to owl Trent  
  
(A/N Who is Trent you may ask. Trent is Oliver's cousin. He is also Oliver's best friend. Trent is two days older than Oliver. He reminds Oliver of this every chance he gets. Trent looks exactly like Oliver except his hair is black. Trent lives with Oliver because his parents live in the states)  
  
Oliver owled Trent (he was visiting his parents in the states). He showed up two minutes later.  
  
"What's up"?  
  
"I'm bored"  
  
"Let's go to Hogsmade"  
  
"OK"  
  
Oliver ran up stairs and put on a ska (a quidditch brand) T-shirt and some tennis shoes  
  
####AT HOGSMADE###  
  
"Let's get a broomstick," said Trent  
  
"Why? Neither one of us needs one"  
  
"Trust me"  
  
They walked into Hales quidditch for everyone. (A branch of quality quidditch supplies) A short skinny woman came up to them.  
  
"May I help you?" she asked  
  
"We need a broom," said Oliver  
  
"A cheep one" said Trent.  
  
"Very well" said he lady "this way"  
  
She led them to a wall of brooms  
  
"The brooms at the bottom are our beginners models. The higher you go the better the broom and more expensive the broom" she added  
  
Trent grabbed the broom at the bottom  
  
"Not-so-cleansweep 200" he said as he read the label "I've never heard of these before"  
  
"Yes well they aren't highly recommended."  
  
"We'll take it," said Trent  
  
"Fine" she said  
  
"Um we'll need a big bag," said Trent  
  
She muttered something under her breath that sounded a lot like cheap- little-good-for-nothing-teenagers.  
  
"What a delightful woman" Trent said sarcastically  
  
'That will be ten galleons and five knuts" she said  
  
They paid her and they went down the street to the three broomsticks.  
  
"Let's go get some butterbeers"  
  
"Right behind you" said Oliver  
  
They walked into the three broomsticks. The got a table near the door. They ordered their drinks from the barmaid.  
  
"So have you gotten a job for next year yet?" asked Oliver  
  
"Did I forget to tell you?" asked Trent  
  
"Tell me what"  
  
"I am the athletic trainer for your team"  
  
"Seriously"  
  
"No Oliver, I am going to join a drag queen show in Las Vegas. Yes I'm serious you twit"  
  
"Sorry. Just don't joke about you in a drag show. The thought of you in a dress will give me nightmares for the rest of my life"  
  
"Sorry. So Cynthia (Oliver's mum) tells me you met a girl yesterday."  
  
"Yeah. She is really hot. She has brown hair and blue eyes. She is a beater and she is on the team with me"  
  
"Does she have a name"?  
  
"CHLOE" said Oliver with wide eyes  
  
"Chloe that's a cool name" said Trent  
  
"No no. It's Chloe," said Oliver pointing to the door  
  
Sure enough When Trent turned around he saw Chloe and Kelley standing in the doorway. Chloe spotted the two and led Kelley over to them. Chloe sat next to Oliver and Kelley sat next to Trent.  
  
"Chloe this is Trent. Trent this is Chloe" said Oliver  
  
"Trent this is Kelley"  
  
"Hi" said Kelley and Trent  
  
"Kelley this is my date to the ball, Oliver"  
  
Chloe winked at Oliver. He grinned back  
  
"Are you guys brothers?" asked Chloe  
  
"Nope. We're cousins" said Trent  
  
"Wow you guys look like twins," said Kelley  
  
"Not us. Our dads are twins," said Oliver  
  
"That's so cool," said Chloe when she noticed Trent carring the broomstick.  
  
"So do you play quidditch" Chloe asked Trent  
  
"Yeah but not professionally"  
  
"What kind of broom do you have there"?  
  
"A not-so-clean sweep 200"  
  
"That's not a very good broom. Is it"?  
  
"I'm teaching him to fly on a broom that matches his skill level," said Oliver  
  
Trent just glared at him  
  
Chloe and Kelley both laughed. "Well we better get going." said Chloe  
  
"Bye" (everyone said this at the same time)  
  
Chloe and Kelley left. Trent turned to Oliver  
  
Kelley is hot. Is she dating any one?"  
  
"Dunno. I'll ask Chloe"  
  
Oliver took one last swig of butterbeer. Trent took a little longer. He finally finished. He put some money on the table and they left.  
  
"Where can you get flowers around here" asked Oliver  
  
"Why"  
  
"To give to Chloe at the banquet"  
  
"At Mericina's flower shop" said Trent with a duh look on his face  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm a little new at this"  
  
"Good thing I have experience in this area" joked Trent  
  
"Yeah you asked Susan Chow to the ball seventh year. and she said no"  
  
"It's still more experience than you my young cousin"  
  
"Right" said Oliver rolling his eyes  
  
"Let me handle this," said Trent  
  
He walked into the flower store followed by Oliver  
  
"Excuse Me," he said to a short fat, bald man  
  
"What can I do for you"?  
  
"We need two dozen roses"  
  
"What color?"  
  
"Every color you have"  
  
"Would you like the color changing roses? They never lose their scent and stay fresh for three weeks"  
  
"What do you say Oliver?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Two dozen color changing roses, coming up"  
  
"I only need one dozen," said Oliver  
  
"Yeah. And I need one dozen for Kelley"  
  
The little man took their order.  
  
"The will be delivered to your house on Saturday at 6pm." Said the little man  
  
"thanks" said Oliver  
  
They apparated back to their house. They put all their purchases in Oliver's closest. Oliver ran downstairs and found his parents sitting on the couch.  
  
"When did you get home?" asked Mrs. Wood  
  
"Just now" he replied  
  
"Wow you are spending a lot of time with Chloe aren't you"  
  
"No me and Trent"  
  
"Trent and I" corrected Mr. Wood with out taking his eyes off book he was reading  
  
"Tent and I went to hogsmade."  
  
"that's sounds like fun"  
  
"So do we have another quidditch pro in the family?" asked Mr. Wood  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Have you gotten your letter for the banquet yet"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"You will soon"  
  
"Whatever dad"  
  
Oliver went back to his room. Trent was on his bed reading a letter.  
  
"Hey that's my letter," said Oliver  
  
"Actually it is addressed to both of us"  
  
"Well read it then"  
  
Dear Mr. Oliver and Trent Wood,  
  
It is a great pleasure of mine to welcome both of you to the Ireland Gales. Oliver as our new keeper and Trent as our trainer. We will be holding our annual welcoming banquet next Saturday at castle Venlaw. It is a well-known landmark in muggle Peebles. Because it is in the muggle world the theme this year is muggles. You will come dresses in your muggle best. Tuxedos for men and dresses for women. You are to arrive with your date at 6:30 pm. This is expected to be a wonderful event. There is no need to RSVP because we know you will defiantly be there.  
  
Susan Banks head coach  
  
"Crap" said Oliver  
  
"Crap what"  
  
"Crap now we have to go shopping for muggle clothes. And I am pretty sure these tuxedos are pretty expensive"  
  
"You wuss. Do it for Chloe"  
  
"Do you want to go now?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
They went downstairs to say goodbye. When Oliver told his mom about having to buy a tux, she made Mr. Wood give Oliver some extra money. Oliver and Trent decided their first stop should be Grngots. They exchanged their money for muggle money. The apparated into muggle Dublin. They went into a store call "We will find the tuxedo that SUITS you best" When they walked in a tall skinny guy around 25 greeted them. He had highlighted blonde hair and green eyes.  
  
In a rather high voice he said" Hello my name is Joshua. How can I help you two today"?  
  
"We need tuckzeedos," said Trent  
  
"Right. This way" he said with a confused look on his face  
  
He led them to a room full of mirrors. With stools stacked in the corner.  
  
"Have you ever gotten a Tuxedo before?"  
  
They shook their heads no  
  
"MITCH" he yelled, "Mitch is my assistant. He will be measuring. you," he explained as he pointed to Oliver  
  
Josh and Mitch got their measurements. They went to the back and returned with their arms full of suits. They gave Oliver and Trent each a stack of suits and pushed them into the dressing room. Oliver came out in a neon green Tux and Trent came out wearing a gold sequined Tux. They saw each other and started laughing. They came out a few minutes later. Oliver was wearing a "Penguin Tux with a blue cummerbund. Trent had a Trench coat Tux with a red bow tie. They ran back in and changed again. This went on for an hour. Trent and Oliver were getting fed up.  
  
"These classic Tuxedos are too dull for you two. You are young, wild and very good-looking. You need something to express that." Said Joshua  
  
"I know," said Mitch. He ran to the back and returned with two suits. He gave one to Oliver and one to Mitch. They put them on and came out of their dressing rooms.  
  
"Perfect" said Joshua  
  
Oliver had on strait leg black pants. He had a two button black jacket. He had a bright blue shirt on. His collar opened over his jacket collar. Trent had the exact same suit with a red shirt.  
  
"I guess we should buy these," said Oliver  
  
"What about shoes" Said Trent" We cant just wear our trainers"  
  
"Leave it to me" said Joshua  
  
He went to the back and grabbed two shoeboxes. He gave them to Oliver and Trent. They opened the boxes and put on the two-tone shoes.  
  
"We'll take them," said Trent  
  
"Oh yay" said Mitch  
  
Joshua rang up their suits and shoes.  
  
"Thanks Josh" said Trent  
  
"Ua" he said  
  
"Huh"  
  
"Joshua not Josh"  
  
"Sorry. Thanks JoshUA"  
  
"Anytime anytime. Next time you need a suit you know where to come"  
  
They said good-bye and went home. 


	9. The Banquet

I'm so sorry this took so long. Please review. If you have any suggestions I would be glad to hear them. As long as you aren't mean about it

When they got home Trent made Oliver owl Chloe and ask if Kelley would be Trent's date for the banquet. She of course replied with a yes. Practice wasn't going to start until after the banquet. So Oliver spent the majority of the week sleeping. (Hey he is a normal guy) When he did feel like doing something he flew on his broom. Trent was visiting his parents in the states.

SATURDAY MORNING "Oliver get up," yelled Mrs. Wood from the bottom of the stairs

Oliver crawled out of bed and went to the top of the stairs

"Yes" he said mid yawn

"Your father and I are going into town today"

Oliver nodded

"And Trent is coming back around 2"

"What time is it now"

"It is almost noon. Oh and Caitlyn (Trent's mum) is sending out a little surprise for you"

"What kind of surprises?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it"

"Come on I would tell you" Oliver said with puppy dog eyes

Mrs. Wood shook her head "You father and I should be back around 3. I do believe Nobby got you some more lucky charms"

Oliver gave his mom a kiss on the cheek as she left with Mr. Wood. He went to the kitchen and ate his lucky charms. He didn't feel like getting dressed but he knew he couldn't go back to sleep. He ran around the lake a few times. Then he decided to jump in the lake. He took off his shirt, gave a mighty Tarzan yell and did a cannonball in the lake.

"Oliver what are you doing" asked Trent

"Cooling off"

Trent stupidly walked over to the side of the lake and said "Come inside my mum sent you a surprise"

Oliver took this opportunity and pulled Trent into the lake. Trent came up sputtering water. "What was that for" he demanded

"Just thought you might like to join me"

Oliver got out of the lake and ran to the house followed closely by Trent. Trent tackled Oliver.

"Just thought you would like to get better acquainted with the ground."

Oliver got up and pushed Trent down

"Look do you have a surprise or what"

Trent led Oliver to the kitchen he leaned over and picked up a basket. Oliver went over and took off the cover. Inside he found two black kittens. They looked exactly the same except one had a white line under each eye.

"That's Benji" Trent said pointing to the cat with the white lines. He picked up the other one "this is Joel"

Oliver picked up Benji and started petting him. "Why did your mom give me cats"?

"She gave us cats. She felt bad because of what happened to Fritz"

(Fritz was Oliver's old cat. He got him his first day of Hogwarts. He was a gray cat. After Gryffindor won the quidditch cup a bunch of Slytherins stole him from Oliver. Marcus Flint is thought to have been behind the whole thing.)

"Wow that is really cool"

"Yeah I just never want to see you cry again"

"I didn't cry"

"Sure you didn't"

Oliver and Trent played with the twins (that's what they called the cats) until Mr. and Mrs. Wood came home.

"Oliver, Trent we're home," yelled Mr. Wood

Oliver and Trent and the twins greeted them at the front door. Mrs. Wood picked up Benji "Oh Sean isn't he the cutest" she cried

Mr. Wood picked up Joel "I don't know, I think he is the cutest"

"Did you thank Caitlyn?" asked Mrs. Wood

"Not yet" said Oliver

Oliver tried to take Benji from her

"Well now is as good of time as any"

Oliver went to the kitchen. He pulled out a piece of parchment, and wrote a thank you note He went back to the living room and found everyone playing with the twins. Oliver sat on the floor next to Mr. Wood. Nobby came and brought everyone cookies. They sat around and heard about Trent's latest trip. At about 6:00 Nobby came in and gave Mr. Wood an owl.

"You two better get ready" said Mrs. Wood

"Oh yeah I told Chloe to meet us here at 6:45"

Oliver and Trent ran up stairs. The showered and dressed in record time. Oliver came down at 6:30 with wet hair.

"Oliver fix your hair," said Mrs. Wood

Oliver waved his wand. His hair dried and. He sat down and started playing with Joel. Trent came down a few minutes later. He sat down next to Oliver and started petting Benji. Mrs. Wood went and got Mr. Wood.

"Don't they look so cute" she said

"Who they boys or the cats"

Mrs. Wood ignored him.

"But you are missing something" she said to Oliver and Trent"

She waved her wand and Blue streaks appeared in Oliver's hair. She waved her wand again and read streaks appeared in Trent's hair.

"Perfect" she said

Just then the doorbell rang. Nibby ran and answered the door. "Hello Misses" he said

"Hi Nibby how are you" asked Chloe

"Very fine miss and you"

"Brilliant. Thank you for asking"

Nibby led Chloe and Kelley into the living room. Oliver turned around and saw Chloe

Chloe was wearing a strapless baby blue gown. The blue matched her eyes. It was formfitting on the top and very flowy at the bottom. Her hair was pulled up in a bun with soft curls forming her face and neck. She had light make-up on. She looked simple yet elegant.

"WOW" he said

Chloe just smiled

Trent didn't say anything he just looked at Kelley

Kelley was wearing a spaghetti strap dress made of white and lavender scarves. It went just below her knees. She had on white high heels. Her hair was half up. It had loose curls in it.

"You girls look wonderful"

"Thank You Mrs. Wood"

Trent seemed to snap out of it.

"Kelley this is my aunt Cindy and uncle Sean. This is Kelley"

"It's lovely to meet you dear. Trent has been in a complete uproar over you lately"

Trent blushed

"It's nice to meet you. Chloe was telling my how nice you are"

"Oh well Chloe is such a sweetheart herself"

Chloe had gone and sat down next to Oliver.

"Who is this?" she asked

"This is Joel and that is Benji"

"They are so cute"

Nobby came in with two-dozen roses

"Sir's theses were just delivered"

Oliver took one dozen and gave it to Chloe

"They are so beautiful," she said

"No as beautiful as you" he replied

Chloe leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Trent gave the rest to Kelley

"Thank you" she said as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"You better get going," said Mr. Wood

"Not until I get a picture," said Mrs. Wood

They all got together and Mrs. Wood snapped a picture.

"Bye mum bye dad" said Oliver as he gave his mom a peck on the cheek

"That better not be the only kiss you give out tonight," Chloe whispered to Oliver

Oliver helped Chloe with her cloak. (It was navy velvet). Trent helped Kelley with her dark purple cloak. They all waved good-bye to Mr. and Mrs. Wood and apperated into the forest behind the castle. They walked along the sidewalk and to the front door. They were greeted by a houself wearing a black tuxedo. He took their cloaks and another houself led them to a large hall. They had to sign the guest book. Ms. Banks then greeted them

"Oliver, Chloe I am so glad to see you. And together" she said as she winked at Chloe "This must be our trainer"

"Nice to see you again" said Trent

"I don't believe I know you," she said to Kelley

"This is Kelley Seavs. She is my best friend," said Chloe

"Oh I see. Well I have to go mingle. I will see you later"

"That's the woman I was telling you about" Chloe whispered to Kelley

"Shall we mingle?" asked Oliver

They walked around and found Charlie Pickens with Emily Fryye.

"Do we have to say hello" asked Chloe

"I don't want to get yelled at by Banks," said Oliver

"Hi Emily" Chloe said Brightly "I love your dress"

"Thanks" said Emily (she was in a plain green dress) "Yours is um. interesting" (She wanted Oliver to ask her to the ball)

"Hello Pickens" said Oliver

"Wood"

"Well we better go," said Chloe

They walked away and Emily and Charlie stopped Kelley and Trent.

"Will you give this to Chloe for me?" Charlie asked Kelley

"I guess," she said

"Give this to Oliver" said Emily as she handed Trent a piece of parchment

"Right"

They went to find Chloe and Oliver. Kelley gave Chloe the parchment. She didn't want to read it in front of Oliver. Trent Gave Oliver the parchment and he placed it in his pocket. They decided to walk some more. They found Nick White standing with a pretty blonde girl.

"Hi Nick" said Chloe brightly

"hi Chloe how are you"

"Great. How are you"?

"Brilliant. This is Fleur Delacour," he said gesturing to the blonde girl "She was a Triwizard tournament champion last year"

"Congratulations"

"Sank you"

"Her English isn't the best," He whispered to Oliver

"Her only flaw I guess"

"Oh yeah"

"We are going to walk around a little more," said Chloe

"See ya then" said Nick

Chloe went back to the table to sit down. Oliver and Trent and Kelley went to get some butterbeers. Chloe decided to read the parchment.

Chloe, You know you should have gone to the ball with me. Oliver isn't man enough for you. C.P.

"What a creep" she said.

"Hello beautiful" Chloe heard behind her. She turned around and found herself face to face with Christian Samson.

"Ahhh" she yelled. She took a breath, "Oh it's you"

Hello beautiful" he said again

"May I help you?" she asked

"I just thought you would like to see me"

"Why"

"Because you missed me"

"What"

"Come on you know you did"

"You're right" she said sarcastically "I want you, I need you oh baby baby" she said as she rolled her eyes.

"That wasn't so hard now was it"?

"Why are you here, you got cut remember"

" I was invited by Marry and Emily. Emily's second toe is so much longer than her big toe. It is absolutely disgusting, Any way I had to come with Marry"

"You pig"

Ignoring Chloe's remark he continued "I actually was waiting for you to ask me, But I felt sorry for Marry. Poor girl kept following me around. I can't blame her of course, I am irresistible"

Chloe couldn't take any more of this. She spotted Marry and seized the opportunity.

"Marry over here," she said

"Hi Chloe," said Marry "Christian I thought I lost you"

"Yes, I uh" he mumbled as he ran his hand through his hair

"He came over to ask If I had seen you," said Chloe

"Yeah that's it," said Christian

Chloe ignored him "You two make such a cute couple"

"We do, don't we?" said Marry as she put her arm around Christian "Well guess we'll see you around"

"Bye" said Chloe

Oliver returned shortly after

"What is Pretty boy doing here?" he asked referring to Christian

"Oh poor Marry invited him"

"Why poor Marry?"

"He came with her because Emily's toe is too long"

"Huh" he said utterly confused

"I'll explain later"

Oliver sat down and handed her a butterbeer.

"Thank you" she said

"No problem"

Just then Trent and Kelley came back

"Where were you two?" asked Oliver "Snogging in the broom closet"

"No you twit," said Trent "Banks was Talking to me about my job"

"Sure" said Oliver

"Guess who I saw" said Trent trying the change the subject

"Who" asked Oliver "Flint?"

"Yep. Guess who he is with"

"I give up," said Oliver

"Pig"

"Parkinson?"

He nodded

"Who is pig?" asked Chloe

"Patty Parkinson"

"And you call her pig. That's not nice at all"

Kelley piped in for Oliver and Trent's defense "I saw her Chloe. That describes her too well"

"Turn around and see for yourself" said Trent "she is right behind you"

Chloe turned around and saw Marcus in a lime green suit with his hair was slicked back. Standing next to him in a pink dress was a short and stout girl. She had dirty blonde hair and the face that did in fact resemble a pig. She turned back around

"Oh my"

"Told you," said Kelley

"I hope those two never mate," said Trent "Could you imagine a troll mating a pig"

Chloe tried not to laugh at the idea "That would be horrible"

"Uh oh" said Trent "Troll coming this way"

Flint brought Patty over to meet Chloe (and make her jealous).

"Chloe" he said "this is my date, the lovely and beautiful, Patty Parkinson"

"Nice to meet you" said Chloe

Patty just looked at her "I guess"

Marcus looked at Trent "What the hell are you doing here"

"I'm the trainer buddy boy. Looks like you will be shedding a few pounds this season"

"Great Tweatly Dee and dumb all over again"

Patty was just staring at Chloe. Chloe couldn't take it any more. "May I help you?" she asked

"You look anorexic" she said, "Do you ever eat"

With out thinking Chloe snapped "Yes but I only eat enough for one, unlike you who, appear to eat enough for a small town"

Everyone at the table started laughing. Even Flint snorted.

Patty glared at Oliver "What are you laughing at Wood"

"You" he said

"At least I didn't cry when my cat went missing"

Oliver stopped laughing at once

"That's because you sat on your cat"

This made everyone laugh even harder. Patty turned and stormed from the table. Marcus turned to Oliver "You better watch your mouth Wood" then he turned to Chloe "Until next time my dear" and he fallowed after Patty

"I cant believe I said that," said Chloe "That was really fowl"

"She deserved it Chloe, "said Oliver "It was worse what she said to you"

"I guess I just wish I hadn't lost my temper"

Banks stood up and announced Dinner is served"

Oliver and Trent practically gorged themselves with food. "Best dinner since Hogwarts" said Trent. Oliver nodded in agreement Once everyone was finished eating, the tables cleared. Banks once again stood up. She went up to a mini stage and cleared her throat. She waited for complete silence.

"First of all I would like to thank everyone for coming out tonight. I will be announcing our new reserve team. Now When I call you name, please come forward and I will present you with your robe. Please wait up here so the daily Prophet may get our first team picture."

She waited a few moments for the daily Prophet to get set up.

"Our first chaser is Nick white" Everyone started clapping. Nick stood up from his chair and walked over to Banks. She handed him an Emerald green robe with WHITE embroidered on the back in gold lettering.

"Our next chaser is Marry Pierce." Everyone clapped for her as she went up and received her robe

"Next is Marcus Flint," Flint went to stand up when Patty grabbed him and started to snog him. Everyone just looked disgusted. He went up and received his robe.

"Yes. Well our first Beater is Charlie Pickens" he got up and received his robe

"And for the first time. The reserve team has a girl beater. Please help me present Chloe O'Brien "Chloe blushed a bit when she received her robe. She stood with a smile as she waited for the applause to die down.

"Our Keeper this year is Oliver Wood," everyone cheered for Oliver as her stood up to get his robe. He then walked over and stood next to Chloe as she placed her hand gently in his.

"Our seeker this year is Emily Fryye" everyone clapped as she got her robe.

"Our trainer this year is Trent Wood and our manager is Gwyneth Gertrude" Trent and Gwen went and stood next to the team.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you the Irish national reserve team," everyone cheered. The team put on their robes and turned to the photographer who snapped their picture.

Chloe followed Oliver back to the table. As they were getting settled the lights dimmed. Somewhere came a voice "ladies and Gentlemen please help me welcome the weird sister"

Everyone started cheering. The Sisters started playing an up beat number. Oliver stood up

"May I have this dance"

"Of course" replied Chloe

They walked to the dance floor as it started filling with people. They were dancing when a slow number came on. Oliver held Chloe close as they swayed to the beat. Flint was trying to dance with Pig at the same time he tried to get close to Chloe. Patty kept stepping on Flint's feet. Banks walked over and asked them if they were having difficulties. Trent made a point to point this out to Oliver and Chloe. They all started laughing. Flint shot them all dirty looks. They all stopped. Oliver held Chloe even more closely. He bent down and kissed her. They danced for another hour then went and sat down.

"Thank you to everyone who came out to support us. I hope you all had as much fun as I did. To the team don't forget practice starts Monday."

She walked o the door to Thank everyone for coming. A houself brought over their cloaks. Oliver helped Chloe with her cloak. They said goodnight to banks and apperated to Chloe's house.

To be continued r/r


	10. Surprises

A/N- So I re wrote a few thing because they were getting too mushy for my liking

AT CHLOE'S FRONT DOOR

"I had such a good time tonight" said Chloe

"Me too" aid Oliver

"Well I guess I better get going. It's pretty late"

"Yeah. I'll Owl you tomorrow"

Oliver gave her one last kiss and apparated home.

AT OLIVER'S HOUSE

Oliver walked silently up the stairs. He was so tired he just took of his shirt and shoes. He left his tux pants on and went to bed. He relived the night over and over in his head as he fell asleep.

Oliver was awoken by something hitting his head

"What the hell" he said half asleep

"Wake up" said Trent "We are in the news paper"

Oliver sat up and took the paper from Trent. His name was only mentioned in the last sentence.

"Yeah some feature"

"look at the picture on the second page"

Oliver turned the page where there was a picture of Flint and Pig trying to dance. Oliver started laughing so hard he fell out of his bed.

"Beautiful picture isn't it" said Trent

Oliver finally calmed down "We still aren't in the paper"

"look closer at the picture mate"

Oliver looked closer at the picture and saw him and Trent laughing in the background

"Well they always say pictures say 1000 words," said Oliver

"And this one moves" Trent said as he started to laugh "I am sending this one to my mum, and a copy to everyone I know at Hogwarts"

Trent left the room whistling. As he left he passed Mr. Wood "Top of the morning uncle S." he said. Mr Wood gave him a confused look and walked into Oliver's room. "What if with him" he asked

"He just really loves photography" said Oliver

"Ah. Well it was a wonderful picure"

"It really was"

"Grab your broom and meet me out back"

"OK"

Oliver put on shorts and a black T-shirt. He grabbed his broom and met his dad by the lake. His dad had his broom and a quaffle. They walked over to their scoring area they just had built. Oliver took his place between the goals. His dad flew in front of him. He zigged and zagged. He threw the quaffle. Oliver missed it, he watched it sail through the hoops.

"Come on Oliver that was an easy goal"

Oliver shook his head "Sorry try again"

Mr. Wood did a back loop and threw the quaffle. This time Oliver stopped it

"That's more like it"

They played around for an hour or so. Oliver went in and took a shower. He came down stairs and sat on the couch and took a nap

Monday Oliver woke up did his ritual. He got to practice at 9:15. He saw Chloe. He went over to say hello. He went up behind her and tickled her. She let out a scream. She turned around and gave him a hug.

"I am so glad to see you" she said "Um why did Trent send me a picture of Flint"

"Don't ask" he said

She gave him a peck on the cheek. Nick White came and said Hi to Chloe and Oliver

"How is Fleur" asked Chloe

"Amazing"

"Has her English improved any" asked Oliver

"No we speak the international language of Love"

Everyone started laughing. The rest of the team had shown up by 9:30. Everyone was still talking about the ball

Emily walked over and handed Pickens the picture from the ball. Pickens started to laugh and yelled "hey Flint how was dancing with your date"

"Fine" he said

"Did you let her lead?"

Everyone started laughing

"It was a she, wasn't it"

Marcus jumped on his back, and tackled him to the ground. They wrestled around a little bit. Then Nick said "Glad she didn't try to snog me"

Marcus tried to get him but ended up running into a tree. Everyone was laughing when Banks came out. Everyone settled down.

"Welcome to our first official practice. Well done. Many have tried to get where you are, however many failed. Now this is going to be a wonderful team if you set you minds to it. Let's take our first lap around the field as a team". They all followed her.

"Now I want you all to formulate a play of your own. You can name it what ever you wish. I will leave you at it for twenty minutes." She walked to her office

"So does anyone have any ideas?" said Oliver

"I have one," said Marry" what if the chases flew in three different levels. Then the person on top passes it to the person on the bottom and then we disperse"

"That's brilliant. Let's try it" said Oliver

Nick flew on the top Marcus flew in the middle and Marry was on the bottom. Nick Kept passing to Marry but Flint kept intercepting it.

"Fuck face' yelled Pickens "let the woman do her job"

"Next time you take it Chloe is going to hit you in the face with the bludger" said Oliver

"I would like to see her try" he replied

"I would be glad to give a demonstration," said Chloe as she picked up her bat and took a practice swing in the air.

That shut Flint up

They ran it a few more times. Marry kept fumbling the quaffle

"Hold on" said Oliver "Marry are you comfortable being on the bottom"

"Not really"

"Why don't you try being on the top. Switch spots with Nick"

They ran it a few more times with great ease

"You guys are looking great" said Oliver

Everyone nodded in agreement

"So Marry what you want to call your move"

"I don't know"

"How about short stack" said Pickens

Everyone started to laugh.

"I like it" said Marry

"All in favor of short stack"

Everyone raised their hand.

Banks came out of her office. "Do you all have something to show me?"

They ran it a few times for her. She clapped her hands. "That was wonderful"

"Marry thought of it" said Nick

"I named it," said Charlie "We call it short stack"

"That is very clever," she said "take a five minute break and then we will practice until lunch"

Everyone took a water break. They got back in a circle. They heard someone yell "BANKS". They turned around and saw Murray running toward them. He was waving something in the air. He gave it to her. She read over it quickly. "Practice cancelled until further notice," she said

"What" someone gasped

"Do not argue. Go home. O'Brien, Wood follow me"

They walked with her to a tree. She handed Chloe a piece of parchment.

To whom it may concern,

The dark Lord is back. We have taken captive Liam O'Brien. I do believe his sister Chloe is on your quidditch team. Too bad she was only mentioned in the last sentence of the article yesterday.

Beware Lord Voldermort

"Oh My Goodness" said Chloe. She read over the parchment and started sobbing. Oliver held her in his arms.

"I must get in contact with Albus Dumbledore" said Banks

"Let's apperate to Hogsmade. Then walk to Hogwarts" said Oliver

"I should Owl him first" said banks

She scribbled him a quick note. Then they apparated to Hogsmade.

To be continued... Please r/r


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it took so long to update. I have no excuses, I am just lazy. If you have any questions feel free to ask

They apparated to Hogsmade and walked into the three broomsticks. Oliver sat down, Chloe sat next to him, and Banks went and got them some butterbeers. She returned but Chloe refused to drink. There were tears streaming down her face. Just them Albus Dumbledore walked in. He motioned for them to come with him out side. They followed him to the carriages Oliver knew so well. Once they were inside Dumbledore spoke.

"Minerva I am afraid it will be too dangerous for you to hold practices. Now I will allow the reserve team to practice once a month at our stadium at Hogwarts"

"But Albus"

Dumbledore held up his hand "When ever the Irish team needs a reserve player they can call up on anyone. Now Miss O'Brien and Mr. Wood will both be staying at Hogwarts, as it is the safest place for them right now. Miss O'Brien what was your best subject in school"

"Potions"

"Interesting. Now you are to tell the students that you are student teaching with professor Snape. You will help him in his classes and you will tutor the other students, is that understood"

Chloe nodded "yes Sir"

"Mr. Wood, I have some good news for you. Madame Hooch has decided to retire this year, you will be taking over as the flying instructor"

"Can I still be a reserve"

"Of Course. Now that is all I can say now, we will have a teacher's meeting tonight at 9pm in the great hall"

They pulled up to the front of Hogwarts. Chloe gasped

"This is ten times bigger than my school"

Oliver looked at Hogwarts with a greater appreciation, after going to Hogwarts for seven years he had taken its magnifigance for granted.

"Now this is one of our house elves named Dobby, he will take you to your quarters you can rest until the meeting tonight."

Chloe gabbed Oliver's hand as they followed Dobby. He led them past the kitchen to a portrait of a quidditch player in scarlet robes

"Waffle" squeaked Dobby

The portrait swung open to reveal a giant room. They were two desks, four easy chairs, a fire blazing and a library of quidditch books. There was a set of stairs that led to a giant bedroom where there was a king size four-post bed. Oliver turned to Dobby

"Uh Dobby, there is only one bed and two of us"

"All part of master's plan" he squeaked "I must be leaving now"

"Dobby can you come make sure we are leaving at 8:45 for the meeting" asked Oliver

"I will do that sir"

Dobby turned and left. Oliver turned to Chloe; she was lying on the bed and was fast asleep. He shrugged and lay down next to her and fell asleep

Oliver was awoken by someone poking his chest. He opened his eyes and found Dobby sitting on him.

"Sir wanted Dobby to make sure he wasn't late for the meeting"

"Thanks Dobby"

"It is Dobby's pleasure"

Oliver shook Chloe, she sat up in fright

"Chloe it's ok it's me"

Chloe looked at him with wide eyes

"Come on we have to go to the meeting"

Chloe got up and stretched she then followed Oliver to the great hall. They walked in and found all the Hogwarts teachers sitting in one of the house tables. At 9 o'clock exactly Dumbledore cleared his voice

"I thank you all for cutting you vacation short by a few days. As I briefly informed you we have a bit of a situation. Miss O' Brien has been threatened. We will be taking her in and protecting her. Now not all of you know, but I do not think Voldermort wrote the letter. It is a little too sloppy even for him. However until we discover who wrote the letter it is best if she stays here"

Everyone cringed when his said You Know Whos name

"Miss O'Brien will be teaching Potions with Professor Snape"

Chloe looked over at Snape who had a look of death on his face

"Many of you know Mr. Wood, he will be joining us as our new flying instructor. Any questions so far? Now to the real reason this meeting was called, we must hide Miss O' Brien as best we can." Dumbledore turned to Chloe "I am afraid you must change your name"

"What" said Chloe

"That is not all" Snape handed Oliver and Chloe goblets "You must drink this potion"

Oliver looked at the goblet "It isn't poison" said Dumbledore

Oliver and Chloe drank the potion

"Well" said Snape

"Forever" said Chloe and Oliver at the same time

"As I expected" said Dumbledore "You see you just took the love test potion. When you drink you will say how long you will be in love with the person you are dating"

"How does that work?" asked Oliver

"I don't know but it has never failed"

"So why did we drink that" asked Chloe

"Well you two must get married"

Oliver fell out of his chair

"Albus, I told you to wait until tomorrow to tell them" said Professor McGonagal

"We cannot wait that long"

"Why do we have to get married" asked Chloe

"So Chloe can change her name. Unless Chloe changes her name, the daily Prophet will not release a statement saying that they misprinted her name"

"I still don't see why we have to get married"

"It is the only way to change your name quickly with out raising suspission"

"So do I still get to play for the team"

"Yes, but no press conferences right away. Miss Banks will release a statement saying that the daily prophet misprinted your name. You name is to become Chloe Wood. Also everyone who was at your tryouts will have their memory fixed so they will think you were always married to Oliver and you have no relation to Liam. Understand"

"I guess" said Chloe

Oliver had finally gotten up and was rubbing his head

"Now Mister Wood I know this is a lot to take it but trust me it is all for the best." Said Dumbledore "Now you two will have three days to get your affairs in order and get all your belongings here. Your wedding will be held in two days so you will have time to invite only your closes friends. I guess that is all for now, dismissed."

Oliver and Chloe walked silently to their room. Chloe found some pajamas in the wardrobe and put them on. She got in bed and started crying. Oliver didn't notice she was crying at first. He took some pajama pants out of the closet and put them on. He couldn't find any t-shirts so he climbed into bed, he heard Chloe crying he put his arm around her

"What's wrong Chloe" he asked

Chloe turned and faced him " I am just so sorry for everything. You have to marry me and live at a school, and you probably don't want to. We don't get to see our families, but we still have to see Flint"

"Chloe we will get through this together. It won't be that bad"

"I just never thought I would feel this bad when I found out I was going to get married"

"Do you not want to marry me"

"I want to marry you, but I know you don't want to get married"

"I never said I didn't want to get married, it just caught me off guard."

Oliver held her close, he heard her stop sobbed, then he felt her breathing getting steadier and her knew she was asleep. Oliver lifted up his wand and whispered "Accio parchment and quill" His parchment and quill flew over, he caught them and scribbled his parents a quick note. He summoned and owl and sent the parchment to his parents. He turned the lights off and went to sleep.

Chloe woke the next morning; she rolled over and noticed that Oliver was gone. She got out of bed and stretched. She went into the bathroom and took a shower. She dried her hair and put on her make up. She put on a pair of light blue jeans and a cranberry red polo shirt. She put on a pair of black shoes and went down the stairs. There were rose petals everywhere. The twins (the cats) were sitting on one of the chairs. Joel stood up and ran over to Chloe. Chloe picked him up; she noticed that there was something sparkly on his collar. She sat down on a chair and took a closer look, she saw a diamond rind, and she slipped it off the collar and looked around the room. Oliver was sitting in one of the chairs, he stood in front of her, and he took her left hand in his. He got down on one knee. He looked Chloe in the eye and asked, "Will you marry me"

Chloe looked at Oliver then at the ring "Yes" she cried. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. The door opened, Mr. and Mrs. O'Brien, Kelly, Mr. and Mrs. Wood and Trent all walked in.

"Did she say yes?" asked Trent

Oliver nodded as he helped Chloe put the ring on

"I told you the rose petals would do it"

"What are you doing here?" Chloe asked everyone

"Oliver wrote and said that your wedding is to be tomorrow, Then Dumbledore invited us, so we came to help" replied Mrs. Wood

"And we have to move all your stuff here" said Mr. O'Brien

"Well I'm starving, who wants food," asked Trent

Everyone nodded and followed Trent to the Great Hall. There was only one table in the middle. Most of the teachers were sitting eating breakfast. When Oliver and all of his guests walked in Albus Dumbledore came to great them

"I am so glad you could all come and join us. We have so much to do and so little time to do it in. I just love weddings don't you? Yes well good. Now the ceremony will take place in the great hall of course, I have a wonderful seamstress coming in today to help you find what to wear. All of us teachers will be attending. I was quite hopping you would let me perform the ceremony"

"We would be hurt if you didn't," said Oliver

"Very good. Now take advantage of the fun while it lasts because in a few days school will be starting, and we can no longer play. Now I shall let you get to your dinner, if there is anything at all I can help you with feel free to ask"

Dumbledore walked back to the table. Everyone followed him and found seats at the end of the table. They are gorged themselves with food. When Chloe was finished an older woman came up and poked her shoulder

"Are you Miss Chloe," she asked

"Yes"

"My name is Madame Gotche, I am her to help you with your wedding ensemble, and shall we get to work?"

"Um"

Madame Gotche grabbed Chloe's arm and led her to an empty classroom. She had Chloe step on a stool as she took her measurements.

"So you are getting married. Are you excited" Madame Gotche asked

"I haven't had time to get excited"

"I see. Know are we thinking a white dress robe or a white dress"

"I don't know"

"Well I haven't gotten to make a dress in a long time so let's go with that"

"OK"

"Well I will have your dress done for you tomorrow at 4:30"

"Thank You" Chloe said as she stepped off the stool and out of the room. As she was walking down the hallway she was mauled be a half a dozen house elves with questions about the wedding

"What color of roses would misses like?"

"red"

"Matching table cloths miss?"

"I guess"

"Dose miss want her hair up or down?"

"Up"

"Chicken or beef for dinner"

"Whatever is easier"

"What would miss…"

"Tell you what how about you all surprise me"

"But miss, we all could not decide for you" Said Dobby

"Then Dobby I put you in charge. You are now in charge of making all the decisions related to the wedding. I am tired and I am going to go to sleep. Please don't wake me until tomorrow morning"

"Dobby won't let misses down"

"Thanks Dobby" Chloe said as she bent over and gave Dobby a kiss on the top of the head. Chloe walked to her room and went to sleep

Chloe awoke the next morning and took a shower. She walked to the wardrobe and found all of her clothes in side. She ran downstairs and saw her things everywhere. She ran back up to the bedroom and woke Oliver up

"Oliver someone moved all of our stuff here"

Oliver rolled over and answered half asleep "That would be me and Trent"

"You should've woken me up I could've helped"

"We tried. You can sleep through everything. Trent dropped your cauldron on his foot and screamed bloody murder"

"I didn't hear anything"

"That because you were snoring so loud" he replied with a grin

Chloe hit him with the pillow "I do not snore"

Oliver smiled at her and she hit him again. Oliver reached over and gave her a hug.

"I don't snore" she repeated

Oliver tickled her and she let out a tiny snort "Stop it" she said

"You're right you don't snore"

"Thank you"

"You snort"

Chloe stood up and threw a pillow at him. He caught it and put his head on it

"Thank you" he said

Chloe went down to the living room and read a book in one of the easy chairs. She heard a knocking on the door. She opened it and found Dobby standing there

"Misses must hurry up. There is so much to do for the wedding" he said as her took her hand and led her to the great hall.

Chloe looked around in amazement. There was a long aisle covered in rose petals. There was fabric draped everywhere. Candles were bewitched to float. Chloe looked at the ceiling and saw snow falling down.

"Dobby" she asked "How is it snowing in the middle of August"

"Magic" he replied

"How silly of me"

Dobby led Chloe to a room. She walked in to find a fully functional day Spa

"Dumbledore thought this could help you get ready for tonight"

"Thank you so much for everything Dobby" she said with one last hug

Chloe stepped inside and totally lost tract of time. She emerged at five thirty looking like a princess. She had her hair in low bun. She was wearing a tiara with matching earrings and a necklace. Her make up was simple yet elegant. She couldn't stop looking at her dress. It was a strapless gown with bedded detail on the bodice. The bottom of her gown was poofy with no train.

"I feel like a princess" she said

"You look like one" replied Madame Gotche

"Thank you so much for everything"

Chloe walked to the great hall. The music started to play and she walked down the aisle. Oliver was speechless; he had never seen anyone so beautiful. Dumbldore kept the ceremony short and sweet. After the exchanged vows and their rings Oliver and Chloe kissed for the first time as man and wife. They walked back down the aisle. After everyone enjoyed a fabulous meal along with cake. Oliver stood up in the middle of dinner to thank everyone for coming and spending such a special day with them. AT about 10 all the festivities finally ended. Chloe and Oliver walked back to their room; it was the part of the wedding Oliver was looking forward to the most… the wedding night. Oliver picked up Chloe and carried her up to the bed.

"This was the best wedding I could ever ask for" Said Chloe

Oliver gave her a kiss "I couldn't agree more"

To be continued…please r/r

Sorry the wedding was so short but I wanted to get on with the story


End file.
